


The Snow Is So Cold, Can You Keep Me Warm?

by Aesops_Tables



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Baking, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Set in Episodes 159-160 | Scottish Safehouse Period (The Magnus Archives), Snowball Fight, soft jon rights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28315059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aesops_Tables/pseuds/Aesops_Tables
Summary: After only 5 minutes, the ground was completely covered. Martin looked over to Jon with a mischievous smile."Wanna go play in the snow?"Jon scoffed. "I do not want to play in the snow, I'm not a child-- Hey wait for me!" He ran outside after Martin. "To be clear, I'm not playing, I'm enjoying the scenery.""Whatever you say," Martin laughed. He then scooped up some snow, crafted it into a ball, and threw it at Jon's chest."Oh, it's on."Christmas in the safehouse, domestic fluff ensues
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	The Snow Is So Cold, Can You Keep Me Warm?

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays to everyone who celebrates, and a Happy New Years to everyone who doesn't :)

"Martin, you really didn't have to--"

"Nonsense!" Martin cried. "I can't believe you've never had a Christmas tree before. That's like my favorite part of the whole holiday."

Martin had, in fact, chopped down a tree and set it up in the corner of the safe house's living room.

"Just because we're hiding from cosmic Eldritch horrors doesn't mean we can't be festive, Jon. Would you like to put the star on top?"

"Are you making fun of me? You know I can't reach that high, and we still haven't found the ladder Daisy swore she had laying around. I'm starting to think she was misremembering, though, or maybe she was thinking of one of her other safehouses…"

Martin blinked for a minute, seemingly unsure of what to take from that short rambling.

"I could just lift you up, you know. Give you a little boost. The star I found at the market is actually really cute, let me see if I can find it."

Martin walked back into the kitchen where several paper bags full of either tea, food, or inexpensive holiday decorations sat on the counter. 

"You don't have to--"

"It's seriously not a problem for me, Jon. And I think it might be fun, you know?" He made a small "aha" sound as he pulled a copper wire star from a bag and handed it to Jon. "It won't take long at all, and then our tree will be completely decorated!"

Jon looked from the star in his hands to the tree standing tall in front of him. 

_Our tree_ , Jon thought, barely suppressing a smile.

He feigned a sigh. "Fine, just... make it quick, okay?"

Martin's face lit up, and he didn't hesitate to move forward and pick Jon up from the waist. His firm hands made Jon's face heat up slightly, but he kept his composure and pushed the star onto the top of the tree.

When he was back on the floor, he couldn't help but chuckle and give Martin a kiss. "Okay, yeah, I will admit that was kind of satisfying… And the tree does look really nice. What other traditions did you have?"

"Uhm… Oh! My mom and I used to make these really good cookies! They're so easy to make, I'll show you."

And so he did. The dough was quick to make and delightful to taste. Jon was a little confused by the fact that they had to refrigerate the dough before rolling it out, as he didn't understand what refrigerating it could possibly do to somehow make the dough any easier to roll. Especially after he realized how hard the dough had gotten in the fridge. But it was all made better when Martin decided to help him roll it out. Martin pressed himself against Jon's back and reached to hold the rolling pin's handles, which meant he was also holding Jon's hands. He instructed Jon softly and showed him how to properly put pressure on the dough so it wasn't too thick or too thin when they got to cut out shapes.

Jon thought his face was hot enough to bake the dough on contact.

They didn't have any cookie cutters, but they did have knives and plenty of free time, so they spent about an hour carving fun shapes into the dough. Trees, snowmen, stars, gingerbread men, stockings, and a hilarious attempt at a cow. There were plenty of laughs and jokes, as well as a mini frosting fight, but eventually the cookies were baked and frosted and tasted delicious.

"Ah, you've still got a little…" Martin trailed off as he licked his thumb and wiped off a leftover smear of frosting. 

"Mmf, thank you," Jon said after swallowing a mouthful of cookie.

They stayed in the kitchen for a while, simply enjoying each other's presence and the warmth from the oven, until Jon looked out the window.

"Martin. Martin! Martin it's snowing!" He pressed himself against the window to watch the snow as if he were a little kid again.

Martin stuck his head outside the door to see how cold it was, and confirmed that it was, in fact, _very_ cold.

Fresh snow was already landing and sticking to the ground. The flurry outside made the world look like a snow globe, snow flying every which way.

After only 5 minutes, the ground was completely covered. Martin looked over to Jon with a mischievous smile.

"Wanna go play in the snow?"

Jon scoffed. "I do not want to _play_ in the snow, I'm not a child-- Hey wait for me!" He ran outside after Martin. "To be clear, I'm not _playing,_ I'm enjoying the scenery."

"Whatever you say," Martin laughed. He then scooped up some snow, crafted it into a ball, and threw it at Jon's chest.

"Oh, it's on."

And it was, in fact, "on". Snow balls were being thrown with little to no caution, but the thuds of impact were quickly covered up by joyful laughter and light-hearted threats. 

Within ten minutes, however, both men were freezing and covered in snow, and retreated back inside to warm up and dry off by the fire.

Jon rested his head on Martin's shoulder, legs curled up into himself. "Thank you for this, Martin. I really needed this, after the last few… well, last few years, really, that we've gone through."

Martin smiled and brushed Jon's hair back before pressing a kiss to his forehead.

"Of course, Jon. Thank you for doing it with me."

The was a soft silence for a few minutes, and then an exchange of "i love you" and "i love you more"s, until both men, entirely wiped out, fell asleep together on the couch, kept warm by both the crackling fire and their lover's embrace.


End file.
